


Mediums and Diviners

by placentalmammal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe-Historial, Alternate Universe-Victorian, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Aradia are Victorian-era spiritualists, raising all kinds of hell (not literally) in New York City in approximately 1880.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediums and Diviners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crushinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushinator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Scare the Neighbors TOO Terribubbly While We're Gone 0u0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129484) by [Trombonesonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/pseuds/Trombonesonmars). 



> I couldn't help myself when I saw the super-cute art and corresponding prompt. I love historical AU's and I love the American Spiritualist movement. Quick and messy, but I hope it gets all the relevant details across!

Miss Feferi Peixes was exactly five feet and seven inches tall, discounting her horns, which lent her an additional four inches. She was taller than most humans and smaller than most trolls, and she favored monstrous dresses with gaily patterned polonaise overskirts and yards of lace trimming. She dressed exclusively in the Dolly Varden style, and no one, troll or human, quite had the nerve to tell her that her favored style of dress hadn't quite been in fashion for several human years.

In contrast, her partner, Miss Aradia Megido, dressed much more suitably for a troll: her gowns were always simply cut and impeccably tailored, plain and unadorned and made of black crepe. Widow's weeds, though Miss Megido seemed far too young to be a widow.

They lived together in a fashionable New York hotel. Their human neighbors were unaware of the scandalous nature of their relationship (and indeed, unaware of Miss Peixes' standing as the heiress apparent of the vast Alternian Empire). The complexities of the hemocaste and Trollish class relations were entirely beyond their ken, and if they were scandalized, it was simply because the young Misses Peixes and Megido were living alone in a large city with nary a chaperon in sight.

Nevertheless, the duo were renowned for their prowess in spiritual matters. It was said that Miss Megido's seances left even the staunchest skeptic convinced of the supernatural, while Miss Peixes was capable of reading the future. Scientists and true believers and trolls and humans alike flocked to their well-appointed parlor, desperate for contact with deceased friends and relations or for a glimpse into their own future. 

No visitor left disappointed, though they seldom received good news. Miss Peixes predicted grisly deaths and Miss Megido only ever relayed messages of damnation and hellfire. It was agreed that there was something deeply unnerving about the young ladies' cheerful fascination with the macabre. They called themselves spiritualists, but their business was dogged by rumors of witchcraft and devil worship. It was said that Miss Peixes spoke in tongues and Miss Megido was surrounded at all times by a sinister aura.

The ladies did nothing to dispel the sordid rumors surrounding their practices. When confronted, Miss Peixes simply laughed and insisted that the talk was "good for BUSIN--ESS!" and Miss Megido simply issued an invitation to "c0me and see f0r y0urself."


End file.
